Ice Cube's revenge
One day, there were two friends. There names were Leafy and Ice Cube. They loved to do everything together. Like for example, they liked playing catch. They get a ball and then they throw it to each other. Like if Leafy threw the ball, Ice Cube would have to catch it. Another example, they like to look at clouds. Sometimes the clouds can change shapes ya know, and someone has to find them! They also take pictures of the clouds, so they can show everyone that sometimes clouds change shapes. Now we know what they have in common, but we still don't know what they don't have in common. Leafy likes to climb trees, because there are leafs up there, but they are not leafs that are alive like her. Ice Cube doesn't even have arms, just legs. So therfore Ice Cube can't climb trees. Ice Cube likes the freezing cold, like during the winter she goes somewhere cold, Leafy doesn't like the cold because she can't surivive the cold as well as Ice Cube. So therfore, she would freeze. So they don't sit in the cold or climb trees when there together. But one day, while they were looking at clouds, while Ice Cube wasn't looking, Leafy put a heater on Ice cube and it made her melt. Thank goodness there is an Ice Cube recovery center, or Ice Cube would be gone forever! When Ice Cube saw Leafy with a bunch of heaters, thats when there friendship ended. "Leafy! You've become evil!" said Ice Cube. "Ice Cube! I'm sorry I killed you!" said Leafy Leafy gave Ice Cube a hug, even know Ice Cube doesn't have any arms and is very mad. "I want revenge!" said Ice Cube. Leafy frowns and lets go of Ice Cube. "I said sorry!" said Leafy. "I won't forgive you until were even!" said Ice Cube. Ice Cube then went home, just to get away from Leafy. When Ice Cube was at home, she was planning her revenge on Leafy for melting her. "Hmm, should I put her in the freezer? Nah! That's too harsh. Maybe I should pinch her? No, thats not harsh enough, Oh wait! I have an idea! I will pretend Eraser is holding on to a cliff end, and Leafy will try to save him! Then when Leafy is about to fall, and she asks me to save her, I won't!" said Ice Cube. "Now all I need is Eraser to help me and then I'm all set!" said Ice Cube. So then Ice Cube left her house and went to Erasers house. Ice Cube knocked the door and Eraser went outside. "Ice Cube, why are you here?" asked Eraser. "I want to get revenge on Leafy for melting me!" said Ice Cube. "What's the plan?" asked Eraser. "You pretend your hanging of a cliff, then Leafy trys to save you, and then when Leafy is about to fall, she asks for my help and I don't help her!" said Ice Cube. "Wait, thats too dangerous! I would fall to my doom!" said Eraser. "No don't worry, you will have a parachute!" said Ice Cube. "Ok good, lets do it!" said Eraser. So that afternoon, Eraser was hanging on to a cliff end. Leafy ran to Eraser. "Eraser, I will save you!" said Leafy. But then Leafy was hanging on to the cliff as well. Ice Cube walked over to them. "Ice Cube! Help!!!" said Leafy. Then Eraser and Leafy fell. Eraser used his parachute. Thank goodness there is a Leafy recovery bow, or Leafy would be gone forever! "There, now were even!" said Ice Cube. "Ok then, will you forgive me now that were even?" asked Leafy. "Of course, I'm also sorry for letting you fall off a cliff." said Ice Cube. "I forgive you too, friends?" said Leafy. "Friends!" said Ice Cube. And then the friendship was back on. I am finished now. Still whatever you do don't edit this page. Ok?